I Won't Go Home Without You
by Paramoregeek
Summary: Admiral Janeway has a plan to bring Seven and Janeway together after seeing her future.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek Voyager or the Characters or anything really. **

**A/N: Evening, Morning or Afternoon a nice short story for you all. It's based on the "Endgame" episode. But before you all jump into the story I want to say sorry I haven't been updating as much, life seems to get in the way. Life of a year 12 student if you ask me but also I've got to pack up and move again and my aunt died so things are just messed up really. Plus writers block is a pain in the arse too. But don't worry I'll get back up and running…. Eventually. Right well I'm gonna shut up now so enjoy the show… Well story.**

**I Can't Go Home Without You**

"Seven, I'm talking about real life your friends, your colleges, people who love you. Imagine the impact of your death will have on them." Admiral Janeway returns from the future to save Voyager, if not Voyager but Seven of Nine. In the future Seven was dead there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't tell her how she felt all those years. How she loves her. Now Admiral Janeway had a fighting chance to save Seven and herself from that pain.

"Excuse me Admiral, I have work to complete." Seven was about to leave the cargo bay when the Admiral said.

"Seven I'm in-love you." Seven froze.

"I'm sorry."

"Seven I love you and so does Captain Janeway. She has always loved you."

"Explain…"

Admiral Janeway walked up to her and told her everything. Seven was surprised she never thought the Captain well in this case the Admiral loved her at all. Seven knew she had feelings for the Captain but never acted on them. She was scared and frighten of what Janeway would say, or how she'd reacted. Worst of all she was scared that Janeway will reject her. Seven ran many scenarios in her head to try and work out what the captain would say but sadly nothing worked.

So she thought she will leave it alone and take on the Commander. They were together now for three months. She liked every moment when they were together, but she wanted to spend every moment and every kiss with Janeway. She wanted to be with Janeway but she couldn't do it. Their relationship has been going downhill since the two haven't much spent time together. Seven couldn't understand why this was happening and most of all why after this time Admiral Janeway told her that she loves her. It just never made scenes in Sevens mind. Why did Janeway allow Seven and Chakotay get married in the first place? Why didn't Janeway say anything? Janeway left Seven so that Seven could be with Chakotay.

"Seven, I never knew how hard it was to see you with _him_ until you two got married." The Admiral stated. "I tried so hard not to let my personal feelings wreck the relationship that you and Chakotay had, but soon I had to stop hiding from the truth. I saw what Chakotay was after you died Seven, but he couldn't understand how I was destroyed inside. A few months later we returned to Earth and continued on with life, but I couldn't Seven. I just couldn't."

Seven and Janeway were sitting on the dais, Janeway found hard to talk about what had happened without Seven in her life. She was fighting the tears that were building up in her eyes. Seven didn't know what to say, she too was also fighting the build-up of tears in her eyes.

"I spoke to Pheobe about you a lot. I told her how much you seem to amaze me, how much I should of told you what I felt from the start when I first saw, how much I should have been with you. But it could never happen. You were long gone and I… I was lost Seven, I didn't know what to do until now. I knew I could have a second chance. To try and save you. I'm trying to give us a second chance. Please help me take it."

In the Captain's ready room the Admiral and Captain talked. They were talking about Seven, but not only Seven. The transwarp hub that Voyager went passed that was swarming with Borg Cubes was the one way ticket for Voyager to get home. The two spent hours arguing about it, for Captain Janeway wanted to destroy the hub but Admiral Janeway had other plans. To Admiral Janeway it was the best idea to get Voyager home without any damage to Voyager or its crew, especially Seven.

"You are being irrational," Admiral Janeway told her past self, "You destroy the hub it will take twenty more years until you get home. Not only that you will lose the person you love the most."

"Twenty more years so be it, but Seven is with Chakotay there is nothing I can do about it. She loves him! Not me."

"That's what she wants you to believe. You really don't understand how Seven feels about you. I never did until I lost her. That's why I want you to take this second chance now. I am giving you that second chance now Kate don't blow it."

The captain looked at her future self. She knew she was determine to be with Seven. What happened in the future Admiral Janeway didn't like. But there were a lot of question left unanswered. How was she going to tell Seven? How was she going to break the news to her first officer, her friend? What will would happen? _One step at a time please._

"Why are you doing this?" The captain stared down her future self.

"I thought you were not going to break the rules of the Temporal Prime-Directive."

"To hell with it I want to know and I want to know now."

"If you must, you know what lies ahead if you don't do what I ask. Seven will die in the arms of her husband but what you don't know is how much pain and suffering you will go through. First you will be annoyed seeing them together then you will feel defeat when they get married. But once she is gone, you will feel like you have lost everything and nothing will bring you back. Then you will break all the rules in the book to get back here where it all happened. Trust me it wasn't pleasant and it was the most painful experience ever. I still have nightmares about it."

Silence filled the air as the captain took in the information. If she took this chance she could save Seven but if she didn't she will lose her for good.

"Surely there is a way to have our cake and eat it too?" Captain Janeway asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Say if we enter the hub and at the same time take a striking blow to the Borg leaving them trap here forever."

This idea appealed to the Admiral as she went to the replicator and order a cup of coffee for the two of them so they could discuss their plans.

In Astrometrics Seven found it hard to deal with her emotions. She had to choose between Janeway and Chakotay. Seven never felt so unsure in her life. If she stayed with Chakotay things would be how the Admiral said it would be but without dying in the end, but she could try and tell Janeway how she felt. How she always felt about her. She knew she was in-love with the captain but she choose to hide from it because of the thought that the captain would reject her kills inside. Soon Seven's thoughts were interrupted when Chakotay walked in.

"Hello Seven." He said with a smile.

"Commander," Seven replied in her mono-tone. "I have finished the scans that you requested. B'Elana and I have also finished the new armour and shielding technology that the Admiral brought."

"That's good to hear Seven." Chakotay's brow farrowed. "Are we keeping things professional again?"

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

It was time Seven had to make a decision. It was either him or her. Chakotay or Janeway.

"I am altering the prohibits of this relationship."

"May I ask why?" Chakotay voice held annoyances, and sorrow.

Seven looked at him knowing that he was hurt, but she couldn't hide it no longer.

"Because I am in love with the captain and the admiral…"

"I should of known." Seven raised her ocular implant at the statement.

"Explain."

"I knew you and Kathryn have a special bond together, I mean the two of you are really close. I guess I was just hoping that you and I had something, or a chance at least but I was so blinded of the facts that you two have something that I was a fool trying to take you away from that."

"So you are not hurt by this?" Seven was confused by Chakotay's reaction.

"I am Seven but I knew this was bound to happen. I'll see you around Seven." Chakotay left Astrometrics with a sadden look on his face. He was hurt yes but he knew that he could never be like Janeway. Seven was left to work out what to tell her captain how she felt, how she really felt about her. It was something that she had to do but how would she do it is another story.

It was left for Seven to continue work and let her own thoughts work out what to do with the captain. What is it can she do to make her tell Janeway what she is feeling? How could she approach it. During her time on Voyager she has done everything that she can to make her feel like she has reached perfection but now asking one simple question makes things feel impossible.

"It is time to stop hiding and tell the captain how I love her." Seven said to herself.

Seven was standing outside the captain's quarters; it was almost minutes until Voyager would head in the Nebular where the transport hub would be. She was nerves, she was scared, she even hesitated to knock on the captain's door, but it had to be now or never. Without even knowing that she pressed the button to cause the chime at the door she was beamed from outside the captain's quarters to the inside of the quarters.

"Seven? You could've waited until I answered the door." Janeway said.

"Captain I didn't ordered for a beam in. I was going to wait till you answer the door." Seven said in a respectable manner. Soon it clicked in both their heads that Admiral ordered Seven to beam in to the captain's quarters.

"Well what can I do for you Seven?" Janeway asked.

"Captain there is something that I want to know. Do you love me?" Seven asked with her Borg-straight-to-the-point manner.

"Umm… Why…. Why do you ask?"

"I've been talking to the Admiral and she has told me that you love me. I want to know if this is true or not."

"Well the truth is Seven I do. I do love you don't get me wrong. I loved you from the minute you walked on to my ship. But I… I can't be in a relationship with you not at this minute."

"I see, I'm sorry captain for disturbing you." Seven turned on her heels and headed straight for the door. What was one step forward was three steps backwards for Janeway.

"Seven wait!" Janeway ordered before Seven left the room for good.

Janeway quickly marched up behind Seven and turned her around. Seven slowly looked down into Janeway's eyes and saw that she was holding back, that she was forcing herself back. No words were about to be said when Janeway placed a hand behind Seven's neck and brought her down so that their lips can meet for the first time. It was a soft and gentle kiss. As the kiss began to get a little heated Seven moved her arms around Janeway's waist pulling her in so their clothed bodies were touching. It was Janeway who broke the kiss, never in her life has a kiss been so amazing as kissing Seven.

Their foreheads were touching as they held each other so close, breathing in the same air around them. Their hands roamed each-other bodies to believe that what just happened wasn't a dream. Soon Seven leaned down and captured Janeway's lips in another searing kiss. Their lips move in perfect unison as Janeway leaded Seven to the bedroom. This is something that they have been waiting for years, it almost seemed like it was never going to happened. But thanks to Admiral Janeway things could be right for once.

Janeway leaded Seven to the bed following through so she could be straddling her. Her hands made their way to the back of Seven's bio-suit until they reached the zipper. Slowly Janeway pulls it down with her fingers gliding down Sevens back till it reached the end. Moving her hands up to Seven's shoulders she starts peeling the suit off of Seven's body, reviling Seven's magnificent breasts. A cool chill sends shivers down Seven's spine as she felt the cloth of her suit being peeled down to her abs. Feeling a bit on display Seven moved her hands to the front of Janways uniform and starts to unzip the tonic before ripping the t-shirt off her captains body only to be stop by a set of bra clad breast. The kissing stop as Seven took in the body on top of her. Her hands moved behind the captains back to unclasp the bra that was covering the captain's tits. As Seven pulled the bra off her captain Janeway felt shy and embarrassed for she was older and her body was not as young and perky as her lovers. No doubt Seven saw this discomfort in Janeway eyes so only did what a normal Borg did she spoke her mind.

"Captain you do not be ashamed of your body." She said in a soft and loving tone. "I believe it is beautiful and quite stimulating."

Janeway looked into Seven's eyes and saw the compassion, the love that was held in them. Janeway realised that Sevens words were true and from the heart. Seven's hands made their way to Janeway's breast where she grasped them in to her palm and started massaging them. A moan escapes Janeway's lips as she arched her back so she could feel more of Seven on her. Seven started to kiss down Janeway's neck to her collarbone. She then kissed the valley between Janeway's breast before taking the right one in to her mouth and sucking it. Janeway moan at the feeling of Seven's mouth around her breast it was the best feeling she ever had in a long time.

Without even realising it the two start grinding into each other expecting more to happen. Janeway moved her hands to Seven's waist to so she can continue what she had started. She peeled the rest of Seven's bio-suit and threw it behind her. Seven's Borg implants didn't her look awful but almost for filled with a feature that makes her look beautiful in the captain's eyes. Capturing Seven's lips in a hot and passionate kiss Janeway slid her hand down Seven's body until she reached the hot, wet core of the Borg body. She slides her finger in between the folds to find it to be dripping wet.

"My Seven," Janeway said in a deep and husky voice. "You are so wet."

"Only for you Kathryn." This started the captain as Seven called her by her first name. It was clear to both of them now that there was no turning back. They have been dying for this touch, this love, for them both to even admit that they love each other for a very long time.

"Kathryn please don't keep me waiting." Seven pleaded. She felt like her body was on fire and only the captain could put her out. The captain slowly thrust a finger into Seven's tight hole which caused her to moan in pleasure. After a couple of thrust Janeway added another finger and continued in and out until there was a complete rhythm between the two. As Janeway thrust deeper and deeper into Seven she moved her thumb to play with Seven's clit causing Seven to groan Janeway's name in to the room. Knowing that continuing this would only send Seven over the edge any minute now Janeway felt like she wasn't quite done showing Seven how much she truly love her. With a couple of thrust into Seven Janeway withdrawn her fingers cause the ex-drone to whimper only slightly. A smile crept on Janeway's face as she plant's kisses down the valley between Seven's breast, even kissing every Borg implant before hitting the spot where Seven needed her most.

A long swipe of Janeway's tongue through Seven's folds made the ex-drone moan Janeway's name again. This gave Janeway the confidence to bring the undoing of the ex-drone. Janeway sucked, flicked and circled Sevens clit with the occasional forcing of the tongue into Seven. Seven almost felt like she lost control of all her senses when Janeway inserted three fingers into her. The last flick on Seven's clit caused her to scream Janeway's name in to the night as she rode out her first ever orgasm. Lucky for the two Janeway had her bedroom sound proof so there wouldn't be someone walking by or calling security on them. The two holding each other ever so closely, allowing to feel their bodies to touch and their hands to wonder.

It wasn't long until Seven took action, she wanted her captain to feel like she did, she wanted to show her how much she loves her. With a jump she lands on her captain, straddling her, leaning down to get a kiss that she wants her lover to receive. No time was wasted as Seven's hands took hold of Janeway's breast playing and massaging them which made her lover moan out her name in sure pleasure. It was there that Seven kissed down Janeway's jaw to her collar bone. Seven trails of kisses leads her straight down to the core of Janeway.

Kissing both sides of Janeways thighs before using her tongue to enter her. A loud moan escapes the captains mouth as Seven starts sucking her clit. It was then that Janeway felt two fingers slinder long fingers entering her another moan escapes her mouth as she works with Seven, moving her hips with Seven thrusts. Pumping harder and faster in to her captain while continuing flicking, and circling her clit with her tongue send her captain in to a climax. Seven slowly kissing up Janeway's body to finish their night with slow kissing.

The night of love making ends with the two falling asleep in each other's arms thinking that this is finally happening.

Back in Admiral Janeway's quarters she felt things falling in to place. She lost everything back in her future. She wanted to bring Voyager home but mostly she wanted Seven back because she never felt like she was on Earth, or was at home. She felt lost without Seven. But that was soon about to change and soon she was going to end her present and start a new future for Captain Janeway. Where this new future lead them there is no one will know, but it will bring Janeway and Seven closer together than ever before.


End file.
